


Seven Devils

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly & Magnus have been together for so long, she's feeling abandoned on the days that he gets taken away for work. And with as busy as he's been in work, he hasn't noticed any problems with it until recently. But the Seven Devils are out there, focusing their attacks of police any way possible. Do things get fixed before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Devils

His warm fingers blazed a trail across her cold skin, brushing the drops of rain from her hair as he slid his hand through her auburn locks. Her eyes closed, and she lifted her head, brushing her cherry lips over his jawbone, dotting light kisses up to his lips, smiling at the soft sigh that he made. Their bodies lay back upon the bed, one of his hands flat against her back, between her and the mattress, and the other around the back of her neck, his thumb toying lightly in her hair. Her arms were beneath his, around his waist, as she held him against her, and smiled, letting her head drop back for a second. With a smile, he brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, and leaned in, barely pressing his lips to hers again when a vibration and triple tone sounded from the night table by the bed. Quietly, she prayed he would ignore it – she had him tightly against her body, and was pinning one of his hands beneath her. But she felt him shift, and reluctantly moved her head back, frowning as he moved his hand for the phone. 

“Leave it…please,” she begged, nipping at his ear as he turned his head. His eyes fluttered, but when he looked back down at her, he had the phone to his ear. Her head thumped back against the pillow, knowing she wasn’t going to win. 

“Martinsson…you’ve got to be jo-…alright…alright, I’m on my way.” Grumbling softly, she moved his arm, and climbed off the bed. Her fingers plucked his shirt from the floor, and she threw it to him on the bed, crossing the room for her own. It didn’t take a mind reader to know she was unhappy. 

“One day I won’t let you answer that phone,” she muttered, shaking her head. 

“And then I’d lose my job, Kelly.” 

“You cannot be fired for not answering the phone. Considering you’ve never missed a single call, and all.” Her voice was a bit bitter, and she shook her head, tugging her shirt over her head. “I guess I’ll just see you when I see you.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be that way. I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Which is code for some time tomorrow. Don’t try that with me, Magnus, I know what ‘a little while’ means when Wallander calls,” Kelly replied, shoving her hair off her face as he stood and hooked an arm around her waist. 

“Not this time.”

“Yes this time. Every time. But go on…I’ll just…I don’t know, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, turning and kissing his cheek before exiting the room. He sighed, and ran a hand down his face. Boy she wasn’t happy – she could avoid saying it all she wanted, but it was in her voice and on her face. 

“Kel, give me a break. It isn’t as though we were in the middle of anything.”

“Though I doubt that would have stopped you,” her voice called from the kitchen, before she sighed, and shook her head. “I’m sorry. Go on. I’ll be here later. Just be careful, please? It’s still raining.” 

“You okay?”

“What do you think?” He moved around the corner into the kitchen, and leaned down, planting a light kiss on her forehead. 

“I’ll see you later,” he promised, before ducking out of the flat. 

“Yeah…love you too,” she huffed under her breath. As the door latched, she ran her hands down her face, breathing a small slew of curses before digging some leftovers from the fridge. 

It was a very long night for Magnus, and he felt as though he could sleep on his walk up to his door. The door opened, the keys landed on the hall table, and he nudged the door closed, locking it before shuffling towards the bedroom. He walked right passed the living room, and into the bedroom, before he realized there was noise coming from the TV in the room he’d walked by a moment before. Frowning, he turned, and shrugged off his jacket, entering the last door only to see Kelly curled up on one cushion of the couch, fast asleep, the TV playing softly across the room. 

“Damn it, Kel,” he murmured, tossing his jacket onto the chair before moving up beside her. 

Magnus slid an arm around her back, and the other beneath her knees, lifting her body to his as he carried her to the bedroom. She moaned softly as he released her on the mattress, and rolled onto her side, stretching out across the blanket. Sighing, Magnus tugged off his shirt, shoes, and jeans, climbing under the blanket beside her as he tugged it out from between her and the bed, and instead threw it over her. A soft sigh sounded as she rolled onto her stomach, and Magnus smiled, bowing his head to kiss her shoulder. 

She may have been angry with him, and she may have called it, that he wouldn’t be home anytime soon, but that small brush against her shoulder made her bury her face in the pillow for a few seconds before moving to see him through one sleep-laced eye.

“Hey…you came home?”

“Of course I came home, where else would I go?” he murmured, laying his head near hers, his arm around her waist, his chin against her shoulder. 

“I thought you might sleep at the station, so you don’t miss anything.” Had she kept a blank expression, he would have frowned. But there was a small smile creeping onto the half of her lips he could see, and with a smile of his own, he leaned in, and kiss the corner of her mouth. 

“I’d rather sleep here – someone has to make you sleep in bed and not on the couch.” She stuck out her tongue at him, before burying her face against the pillow. 

“Mmmmmnnn, sleeeeep,” she groaned, causing him to laugh as he pulled her towards him and rolled onto his back.

“Sleeeeeep, come on, beautiful,” he purred, guiding her body against his as he tucked the blanket around them. She didn’t need to be beckoned twice – she laid her head upon his chest, draped her arm across his waist, and, with a light kiss to his bare skin, she fell back to sleep. 

Morning snuck up on them, and Kelly found herself laying on her other side, face into the mattress, arm dangling off the side, and blanket tangled around her foot. Shifting, and rolling onto her back, Kelly frowned when she saw she was alone in the bed, and, with a grunt, she sat up, looking around groggily.

“Magnus?” she called, without receiving an answer. Sighing, certain he had slipped out to return to work, she shoved the blanket from her body, and thumped her feet to the floor as she stood. “I cannot believe that you left already…” she mumbled under her breath, as she started for the kitchen. Halfway down the hall, she paused, hearing the water in the bathroom. Her face instantly turned red, and she wrapped her knuckled on the door.

“Ocupado!” Chuckling, she thumped her forehead to the door, and closed her eyes.

“May I come in?” 

“Oui, mademoiselle!” 

“Spanish to French? Did you hit your head?” she asked, nudging the door and peering over at the closed curtain. 

“Nope, just feeling good this morning. Better, now that you’re here! How’d you sleep?” he asked, poking his head out of the shower. A laugh passed her lips as she saw his curls plastered to his head under a slew of suds, and he grinned, ducking back in beneath the water.

“I slept well…when did you wake up?”

“Not long – ten minutes, maybe. Thought I’d shower before you woke up, so I could spend a little longer with you this morning.” She could hear him rubbing shampoo vigorously out his hair, and quietly began to slip out of her clothes, waiting for a moment until she was sure the suds were out before tugging at the curtain, and climbing in. He took a step back as the curtain parted, but he smirked, and slid his arm around her waist. 

“You wouldn’t mind company then?” she murmured, putting her hands on his chest and leaning up for a kiss. He didn’t answer, but did press her body against the wall beneath the falling water, his lips capturing hers. 

Even with the water dropping upon their bodies, her breathing becoming staggered in the steam as his hand slid down her to her inner thigh, his ears perked up at the very faint sound of the triple tone from the other side of the door. Her eyes shot open as his hand stopped, and he pulled his head back to listen, but unlike the night before, she tightened her grasp around his shoulders.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Kelly…”

“Come on, Magnus, you’re taking a shower – just let the phone ring. You’ll call whoever it is back…” The ringing stopped, and he nudged his nose against hers, causing her to smile softly, and lift her head to meet his lips. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me yet,” he teased, slipping his hand around to lift her thigh to his hip. She couldn’t help but smirk, as she trailed her fingertips up the back of his neck, and into his sopping curls. 

“Thank you for ignoring it,” she murmured, nipping at his lip as he leaned his body against hers. 

She held her breath as the sound drifted in again, but this time, despite his eyes flickering to the side when he heard it, he didn’t stop. His body pressed against hers as he sunk into her warmth, and he groaned, closing his eyes. They hadn’t even truly started – he was waiting for her body to adjust – when the phone sounded again, and she groaned, thumping her head against the shower wall. 

“If he doesn’t stop, I’m going to kill him myself,” she snarled, as he ducked his head and kissed her neck. 

“If you start moving, I won’t hear it,” he whispered in her ear, and she moaned, bucking her hips against his. He was right – after a moment, as he moved his hips back and forth, and she began to moan, which caused him to moan, he didn’t hear the phone anymore. 

But they both heard the ground line start to ring, and the angry voice on the machine hollering for Magnus to answer. And despite the whimpered plea for him to stay, Magnus slipped out of her, kissed her cheek, and grabbed a towel as he hurried out of the room. The swears that came from her mouth followed him to the kitchen, where he grabbed the phone, took the brunt of a partial verbal assault, and then nodded as he agreed that he would be in. As he put the phone back in the cradle, he heard the bathroom door crash against the wall, and her feet thumping against the floor as she walked away.

“Kelly, come on, don’t do this.”

“Do what? What the hell is the matter with him? Let me try that again…does he not know that you have me here? That you, unlike him, live with your…partner? Someone who is desperate for physical contact? There is a reason for not answering your stupid phone!” she exclaimed, yanking open the closet door. 

“Do you think he cares?”

“I don’t have to think, it’s obvious he doesn’t. Who calls five times, and leaves a berating message on an answering machine because you didn’t get to the phone? Magnus…this has to stop,” she said, turning around to see him as he stared at her from the doorway, holding his towel closed at his hip. “We haven’t had time to ourselves in a long time, and I’m getting edgy, in case you couldn’t tell.” 

“Like you need to tell me,” he muttered, running his hand over his head. Kelly frowned, and turned around to see him. 

“I’m sorry, am I being over the top? Because I really think you’re being too easy on him.”

“You are being over the top, and rather dramatic – it hasn’t been that long.”

“Really? Because just being in me doesn’t count, Magnus. It only makes me more tense, and pisses me off,” she told him, shifting her stance as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a blouse. “And now I have to deal with it, again, and go to work. You get to be kept busy all day. I have to sit in a classroom of ten year olds, and ignore how I feel. It is incredibly uncomfortable,” she grumbled, grabbing a pair of panties and a bra from the top drawer of the dresser. 

Magnus cleared his throat, watching her pull on her undergarments first before she yanked on her jeans and glanced back at him. He hadn’t been listening – he had been watching. And she almost used that to her advantage as she tossed her robe. But she knew if she did, the phone would ring, and she would only become more angry. Instead, she pulled her blouse over her shoulders, and buttoned it, turning to face him. 

“Breathe, Magnus…” He did, and blushed, shifting his stance. 

“Sorry.”

“Look…All I want…is one night, one full night, of your undivided attention…I need to know that I’m important too,” she said sadly, lowering her body to the bed as she pulled socks on her feet, and covered them with her shoes. He sighed, and took a step towards her, shifting his stance to get a better grasp on the towel.

“We can do that.” She scoffed, and climbed to her feet, putting her hands on his cheeks as she looked him in the eye. 

“I don’t want to doubt you, Magnus, but the odds are just not in our favor. I have to go to work…I suppose I will see you when I see you – as always,” she said, and kissed his cheek as she moved around him and into the hallway. He sighed, and ran a hand down his face.

“Kelly, stop.”

“Be safe today,” she added, before grabbing her bag, umbrella, and jacket, and closing the door behind her. With a grumble, Magnus turned, and found his own clothes, dressing quickly and grabbing his phone from the counter. 

He stopped a few steps from the door, seeing her phone still sitting on the table. Swiftly, he grabbed up the rest of his things, including his jacket, and her phone, and raced down the steps, nearly jumping in front of her car to stop her from driving away. Her foot slammed the brake, and she rolled the window down, staring out at him with shock.

“Are you completely out of your mind?! What if I hadn’t seen you?” she exclaimed, pushing the car into Park and letting off the brake. He laughed softly, and took a breath, leaning against the door as he straightened his hand, and held out her phone between his fingers.

“You forgot this.” She looked down, and sighed, unable to stop that tiny smile on her lips. “And this,” he added, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to her lips. Kelly couldn’t stop the flutter in her stomach, but there was still a somewhat sad look in her eyes as she smiled, and took her phone. 

“Thank you, Magnus.”

“What’s wrong?” he frowned, brushing his finger against her temple. Shaking her head, she sat the phone on the seat beside her, and smiled back up at him.

“Nothing…be safe today, please? It’s supposed to storm again.”

“Promise,” he said, smiling and kissing her again before stepping back, and waving, as she put the car back into Drive, and pulled away. 

*

Kelly was right.

By the time they had reached work, him at the station, her at the school, the sky had opened up, and buried them beneath torrents of rain. The kids played inside between classes, but they were still rowdy, and hanging onto the energy they couldn’t work off as they could outside. By the time the day was over, she was grateful to be going home, even knowing she would be alone.

The flat was dark, the only sound coming from the rain pattering upon the windows. Sighing, she flicked on the floor lamp a few feet from the door, tossed her keys, and unzipped her jacket. The rain wasn’t just falling, it was dropping, pouring down upon them, and even with her umbrella and jacket, she was soaked to the bone, and shivering. 

Kelly stood in the middle of the bathroom in only her underwear, her clothes hung over the curtain rod to dry out some, towel drying her hair. She never heard the door open, or close. She didn’t hear the feet on the hardwood, or the keys land on the table beside the door. Magnus strolled right passed the bathroom, rubbing a hand over his eyes and not noticing the light on, as he moved into the bedroom, and placed his cuffs and weapon on the top of the dresser. It hadn’t even occurred to him that the lights were on already – he’d left in such a rush that morning, he couldn’t remember if they’d been on or off. 

Sighing, and tossing her head back to flip her hair behind her once more, Kelly patted the towel against her neck, clicked off the light, and quietly made her way to the bedroom. Her fingers caught the partially closed door, nudging it open and stepping inside as she dragged the towel across her face. As it hit the wall, Magnus yanked his gun from the holster, spinning to aim it at her, and she cried out when she saw him, instantly dropping and throwing her hands over her head. His face was hard for a second, until he realized the person cowering, shivering, and nearly naked wasn’t an intruder – it was only Kelly.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Kel, I didn’t know you were home!” he exclaimed, putting the gun on the dresser and rushing for her. Wincing as his hands touched her, she dropped backwards to the floor, shoving him away in her attempt to stand.

“Who else would be here?” she cried out, the fear still in her eyes. “What were you going to do, shoot me?” Her body trembled behind the towel that she was still clinging to, and the guilt filled his face as he tried to touch her once more.

“I’m sorry, darling, please, come here…I wouldn’t have fired – I just didn’t know you were home…you startled me,” he spoke gently, as she darted her eyes back and forth across the floor. Her heart was racing, beating so hard in her ears that she almost couldn’t hear him, but as his hands gently touched her shoulders, she breathed out, and lowered her head to his shoulder. Magnus laid his hands upon her back, and pulled her against him.

“I know I thought it’d be fun for you to handcuff me, but I think the gun is a little much,” she muttered, as he laughed lightly, and closed his eyes, moving the towel to her back. 

“You are freezing, come on, let’s get you warmed up,” he said, moving her back to the bed, and wrapping the blanket around her. Kelly frowned, and looked up at him, still shaken, as he kicked off his shoes, and moved towards the dresser.

“What are you doing?”

“Changing…and then I’m climbing into bed with you…scratch that. I’m shutting my phone off, then climbing into bed with you, and we’re going to stay there until tomorrow,” he said, peeling off his wet clothes. She shifted on the bed, and lay down against the pillow, watching him carefully as she slyly slipped out of her bra and panties. She dropped them to the floor on the other side of the bed in time with him dropping his jeans, knowing he wouldn’t have heard. 

After a minute, he walked over, and she scooted to the other side, holding the blanket to her as he flipped off the light, pulled the cover back, and climbed in beside her. 

“So…you’re going to…ignore the phone, and warm me up?” she asked, as he reached for her. The surprise at her being naked was so evident she could see it in the dark, and she laughed softly, leaning in to press a light kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“Well…I didn’t mean like this, I was thinking more…I mean, I’m not complaining,” he added, as her smile disappeared, and she shifted slightly. It occurred to her that what he meant when he said “let’s warm you up” was not sex – it was wrapping his arms around her, and wrapping them both in the blankets. She instantly felt stupid, and shook her head, moving to sit up. “Kelly, stop,” he objected, as she stood, and pushed her damp hair from her face. 

“I thought you meant…I mean, you know…god, I’m sorry,” she sighed, plucking a pair of sweats and a t-shirt out of the dresser as she shook her head.

“Come back over here,” he spoke, sitting up and nudging at the blanket. Kelly did oblige, but not until she had pulled the sweats over her hips, and the shirt over her head. “I said I wasn’t complaining, I could have warmed you up that way – it could have been fun,” he smirked, and she ran a hand down her face. 

“You don’t have to say that, it’s fine – I just…misunderstood you,” Kelly said, climbing beneath the blankets again and wrapping the edge around her body. She couldn’t help herself – sometimes, she still felt like a first-timer, even despite the fact that her and Magnus had been together long enough for that to be a ridiculous thought.

Sighing, Magnus lay back, and pressed his chest to her back, tugging her shirt from her shoulder with one long, slender finger to dot a kiss on her skin. Her eyes fluttered, and she moved her head, letting her hair fall behind her, exposing her neck as he moved his lips across her skin. 

“If you’ll let me, Kelly…I’d happily warm you up,” he murmured, his breath flowing over her ear. It was impossible for her to fight the moan that passed her lips, and she reluctantly shifted against him, moving her head to see him. 

“You don’t have to, Magnus, really,” she murmured, as he brought his lips near hers. 

“Phone is off. The storm is keeping us in. Nothing can interrupt us…what’s stopping us?” he purred, and she let out a very shaky breath, a quick flash of lightning illuminating the room and letting her see just how close he was, as well as the lust in his hooded eyes. 

“Magnus…” she whispered, and felt her heart skip a beat as his fingers trailed down her stomach, and under the band of her sweats. 

“This…is an obstruction…” he hissed, his lips against her ear as he tugged at the sweats. Groaning, Kelly wriggled her hips, and slid them down, kicking the sweats out from under the blanket. A gasp passed her lips as he slid his slender finger between her thighs, and into her slit. 

“Oh, god…” she whimpered, and he couldn’t hide the smirk as moved his free hand down, releasing himself from his boxers. 

In one swift motion, he slid his finger out, hoisted her leg up, and slid his member in, moaning as he watched her buck back against him, and pant out his name. It didn’t take them long, the first time, for her to tighten around him, and lose her breath, her hands grasping hard to the bed, as he tensed up, and groaned, both reaching orgasm at the same time. 

Kelly gasped for air, whimpering softly as he slid out of her, before forcing herself onto her other side to face him. 

“I missed you so much,” she purred, pushing her lips to his and nudging him back against the bed as she climbed into his lap.

“I think it needs to rain more often,” he chuckled, sliding his hands up her back and guiding her back down so he could nibble on her neck. “Don’t tell me you’re finished,” he teased, as she leaned her head against his, and closed her eyes. With a sharp laugh, she lifted her head, and flicked her tongue against his ear. 

“Don’t be ridiculous – I’m just getting warmed up.”

It was getting late, and they were curled up against each other beneath the blanket, her head on his chest, his arms around her bare body. Sweat clung to them, plastering their hair down, his on his forehead, hers on her neck, but neither complained. It was a much needed romp, a much desired release, and they knew it. But as they curled up, enjoying the silence of each other’s company and the sound of the rain hitting the window, from the depth of his stomach sounded a small growl, which set off her stomach, as well, sending her into a soft fit of giggles.

“I think we’re hungry,” Kelly finally spoke, lifting her head to see him silencing his own laughter. 

“I think you’re right…come on…let’s eat,” Magnus chuckled, pressing a kiss against her forehead as he let her climb out of bed while he pulled his boxers back on. She tugged on her sweats and her shirt, and took his hand, pulling him out to the kitchen, smiling as her eyes landed on his phone on the night table.

“I’m proud of you.”

“For what?”

“Keeping your word…and leaving that wretched thing off.” Magnus chuckled, and let go of her hand, slipping his arms, instead, around her waist. 

“I am capable of keeping a promise, you know that, right?”

“I know it now,” she answered, laughing as he lifted her feet off the floor, and kissed her neck. “Magnus, put me down! I’m starving!” 

As soon as her feet hit the floor, she turned, kissed him quickly, before scooting to the kitchen ahead of him and tugging open the cabinet above the phone. 

“You get the fridge,” she said, pulling a few items from the cabinet. As she started setting them on the counter, she saw the small, flashing “2” on the machine, and frowned, glancing over her shoulder at him as he stuck his head in the fridge. Biting her lip, she reached down, and carefully popped the tape out of the machine, tucking it behind a box in the cabinet as she finally retrieved a bag of chips.

“We have some ravioli in here! Wait…when did we have ravioli?” he asked, making her laugh as she piled the items back in the cabinet.

“I had it, two nights ago. Remember? You were working late,” she spoke, flicking her foot up to playfully kick him in the rear. Chuckling, he turned, and caught her foot, tossing the ravioli to the counter. 

“No butt kicking – I’ve got my head in the fridge.”

“I know.” She grinned innocently, and wriggled her foot out of his grasp, motioning behind him. “There’s also pizza.”

“Pizza,” he repeated, tugging out the box and smiling. “I think we’re set?”

“Sounds good.” 

The two heated up the food, as she sat upon the counter, and he stood between her legs, his back to her, while her fingers rubbed into his neck. 

“You are too tense, Magnus…” she murmured, pressing a kiss on the back of his head as she slid her fingers to his shoulders and continued to rub.

“Mmmmnnn…” he groaned, closing his eyes and melting at her touch. “Work hard.”

“Work too hard…” she answered, before finally sliding her arms around his shoulders and across his chest, putting her chin on his shoulder. “But, it’s nice to have you all to myself tonight. We can actually talk.” A smile formed on his lips, and he nodded, turning to see her. 

“We can. How are the kids?”

“Ready for the rain to let up. I cannot believe how much energy they have when they can’t go outside,” Kelly laughed, shaking her head. “How is work going? I’m sorry I keep getting mad about it,” she added sheepishly, making him lean in and kiss her cheek gently.

“New case…someone got shot last night – that’s why Wallander was so adamant I come in this morning.” Kelly blushed, and nodded, giving him a light squeeze.

“Then I’m sorry again for getting angry.”

“You didn’t know – neither did I, really, not until I got in. But, uh…” He turned to face her, and leaned up, pressing a light kiss on her lips. She smiled into it, closing her eyes and placing a hand on his chest, not even realizing he was moving his hand until the cabinet door bumped her arm. Surprised, she pulled back, and tilted her head, watching his hand retrieve the tape she’d hidden. She blushed profusely, as he chuckled and tossed it onto the counter behind her. “We kind of need that, darling – you know that, right?”

“I just didn’t want you to see we had messages, and end up going in to work,” Kelly admitted sheepishly, looking down at her hands. Magnus kissed her nose, and tapped his fingertip against her chin to bring her eyes up to his.

“I promised I’d stay,” he said simply, kissing her lightly as the timer rang. “Oh! Food!” A laugh erupted from her lips, and she hopped off the counter, following him into the other room with the pizza and ravioli.

*

The days went on much the same as they had been for months. Kelly would be alright for a while, not objecting when his phone would ring, when he would be called in to work at all hours of the night, and in return, when he came home, Magnus would either bring her dinner, or the pair would play for a while before falling asleep. She was okay with either. 

But then the days started slipping back as they had, where she would frown, would curse under her breath, when his phone rang. It wasn’t that she hated Wallander, although she had her moments, and it wasn’t that she hated the ringing of the phone. She couldn’t find the words when she needed them to tell Magnus that she hated being alone. And by the way he would run out at every call, she knew he had no idea. 

The rain had finally stopped, and the temperature was rising, keeping the days warm and the nights comfortable. Kelly seemed to be doing alright, leaving in the morning with a kiss, and returning at night with a smile. When Magnus came back, he either found her asleep in bed, which was always a good sign, or sitting at the table with papers in front of her, and a pen between her fingers. She hadn’t argued in almost a week, and, certain she was getting better about her bitterness towards Wallander, Magnus decided to treat her to something special.

He pushed the door open with his hip, tossing the keys onto the side table and looking around.

“Kel? You home?”

“What?” He frowned, hearing the sharp edge in her voice, and, upon closing the door, he made his way towards the bedroom, one hand behind his back. 

“You alright, darling?” 

“I’m fine,” she answered, but he knew it was a lie. Pushing the door with his free hand, he stopped short, seeing her kneeling at the closet, shreds of paper around her. 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” she grumbled, gathering up the shreds and tossing them into the trash. “How was work?”

“Kelly, what’s wrong?” Taking a deep breath, she turned to see him, and shook her head.

“That stupid fundraiser we were doing for the school – remember when I said they were having me host it, since it was my idea?” He nodded, remembering the conversation a few months back. She sighed, and shook her head, pointing to the shreds of invitations in the trash. “They decided it might look better if another teacher hosts it, because she’s married, and her children attend the school. It looks better that she would host a fundraiser for a school her children go to…so instead of getting the recognition I deserve for keeping that bloody place on its feet, I’m getting shoved to the side for looks.” Frowning, Magnus reached out for her hand, but instead of taking it, she shook her head, and turned back to the closet, running a hand down her face. 

“What are you doing?” he prodded, making her sniffle, and purse her lips.

“I’m finished with that place…If they’re going to do this for looks rather than substance, they’ll be pushing me out of the way for a very long time. I’m finding another job,” she said, shaking her head. “And I’m not helping them any longer.”

“Oh, come on, Kelly…” He slid his hand around her waist gently, his other hand still behind his back, and kissed her shoulder lightly. “I’m sure it won’t be a very long time.” Her eyes fluttered, and she turned her head to see him, surprise evident in her eyes. 

“Are you saying you want to be a father? Now, with as often as Wallander rides your ass?” He laughed, and shrugged, before kissing her again. 

“I brought you these…to make you smile, since you haven’t gotten angry all week,” Magnus said, slightly changing the subject as he pulled his hand out. He grasped a bevy of flowers, each a different color, and he smirked as she gasped. 

“Oh…they’re lovely, Magnus, thank you,” she breathed, taking them in one hand as she used the other to pat his cheek while she brushed a kiss on his lips. He followed her out of the room, his hand on the small of her back, as she dug a vase out of the cabinet beneath the sink for the flowers. 

As she filled it with water and the flowers, she placed the vase on the counter, and turned around to see Magnus, smiling sweetly at him. Her hand found the collar of his shirt, and she tugged him closer, sliding her arms around him for an embrace.

“Looks like I picked the right night to bring you flowers.”

“You did…thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, and slid one of his hands into hers as the other slid around her waist, swaying them in silence. 

“What are you doing?” she murmured, lifting her head to lean it against his.

“Dancing with you…I heard a good song on the radio on the way home…” Magnus answered, smiling as he began to hum it.

Barely three bars sounded when his phone began to ring from the inside pocket of his jacket. Instantly, the swaying stopped, and she carefully lifted her head, pulling back as he sheepishly removed the phone.

“Martinsson.” Sighing, she let go of his hands, and stepped around him to head back to the bedroom. “…alright…alright, I’ll be there in a few…” Running a hand down her face, Kelly nudged the closet door open a little further, reaching again for the box above her head. Magnus’ footsteps sounded a few feet away as he came into the room, and watched her yank the box once, grimacing as the entire thing toppled onto her head, spilling its contents on the floor.

“I swear to god, I’m going to lose my fucking mind,” she growled, as he frowned, and walked over.

“You were fine five minutes ago, what is going on with you?”

“Nothing, go back to work,” she replied, lowering her body to the floor. He knew that was a lie, he would have known from the other side of the flat. 

“Not until you talk to me.” Her knees thumped on the floor, and she rested her butt on her calves, looking at him blankly.

“Who do you think I am, a suspect? I don’t have to talk to you, Magnus. Go. To. Work.” He flipped his phone open, and after pressing a button, he put it to his ear. She heard a voice on the other end, just seconds before he started to talk.

“Hey…I’m going to be a little late. Make something up for me with Kurt, would you? Thank you,” he said, before hanging up, and staring down at her. “What is going on with you?” 

God, she hated that look he gave her. The only thing that made her cave faster than him murmuring anything into her ear was that look, the look of concern, and care. Lowering her head, she ran her hands over her face, and started to let the wall down. It had, quite literally, just begun to crumble, when his phone rang, and, instinctively, he answered, grimacing as he saw her shoulders fall. 

“….Martinsson…they what?...aw, hell…yeah, I’m on it…I said I’m on it,” he said, closing his phone and looking at her apologetically. 

“Go to work.” This time, her voice was broken, and it nearly broke his heart as he crouched beside her, placing a kiss to her forehead. 

“We’ve got a group out there killing cops, darling – please stay inside tonight. For me,” he begged, waiting for her to nod before he grabbed his keys and raced from the flat. 

“Be safe,” she called after him, biting upon her lip when the door latching was the only response. Heaving a small sigh, Kelly shifted her legs out from beneath her, and pulled her legs to her chest, trying to force the wall back into place. 

It was hours before Magnus returned, clearly exhausted, his hair plastered back with sweat. He was so tired, he had forgotten about the flowers, the wall – everything. He just wanted to drop to the bed, and sleep. But as he stripped on the way to the bedroom, he found Kelly, seated on the bed with her knees to her chest, a small group of pictures on the bed at her feet.

“Have you slept?”

“…no. Did you catch them?”

“No,” he huffed, as she moved the pictures, and shifted to the side, so he could flop on the bed beside her, now clad only in his boxers. Sighing, she reached out, and rubbed her hand against his back. 

“You will…I’m sorry I got upset…it’s been a long week.” Magnus shifted, and looked up at her as she continued looking over the pictures on the bed, her hand maneuvering over his back. 

“It has? I wouldn’t have noticed, you’ve seemed just fine.”

“I hide it well…” she answered, finally turning to drop her head, and kiss his bare shoulder. “This…thing with the fundraiser has been building all week. Monday it was just a rumor…but today it was made official – they reprinted the invitations with her stupid smiling face instead of mine…” Sighing, Magnus slid his arm over her legs, and tugged her a little closer, dotting a kiss to her side.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You were working…I didn’t want to bother you, it seemed so unimp-”

“It’s not. It was important to you,” Magnus interrupted, and gave her another squeeze around the waist. She shifted slightly, and motioned her hand to the pictures, changing the topic.

“Do you remember these?” With a soft sigh, he rolled onto his back, and sat up, smiling down at the photos.

“Of course…first time we met.”

“My sister was so in love with her camera,” she chuckled, smiling at the pictures.

They were of her and Magnus, seated beside each other at a wooden table, half of her sister’s boyfriend’s face on the edge of a few. Most of the pictures were of them looking at each other, talking, but there were a couple where they looked at the camera and smiled. One picture, tucked beneath the others, caught his eye, and he reached down, slipping it out and holding it between his fingers. The two of them were the only two in the picture, and she had her eyes closed, a silly smile on her lips, as he leaned in, his lips pressed to her cheek. Magnus laughed softly, and looked up at her, laying the picture on her knee.

“I was going to kiss you on the lips that night…but your sister said your name to take the picture…” Kelly laughed softly, and leaned her head against his, tilting to kiss his cheek. 

“I think the only good she did that night was inviting us both, and taking pictures. It’s nice to see our first date.”

Magnus moved to press his lips to hers, and wrapped both arms around her in a slight embrace, smiling as she relaxed against him. 

“I don’t want to prod…” he started softly, dragging his fingers through her hair. “…but we were talking when I left.” Her body tensed again, but only for a moment, before she pulled back, gathered the pictures, and stood. His hand caught her wrist, pulling her back to the bed, where he climbed above her and pinned her to the mattress.

“Magnus,” Kelly groaned, shaking her head. 

“Talk to me. Can’t help you if I don’t know what’s bothering you.”

“Please don’t make me do this.” That look appeared in his eyes, and she whimpered, closing her eyes and rolling her head. “I hate you sometimes, I really do,” she sighed, knowing he was smirking as he kissed her forehead. 

“Just tell me…I can’t help if you don’t.” 

There was a sadness in her eyes as she wriggled against his grip on her wrists, his body on her legs, that made him frown when she rolled her head to see him. 

“I don’t like this, Magnus.” In response, Magnus shrugged, and raised a brow. 

“You won’t talk otherwise.”

“No, I mean…” She groaned softly, shifting against his tight grasp. “This…all of this…I hate…I hate the way you jump and leave every single time Wallander calls you. Even when we’re trying to have time to ourselves, for anything, or you’ve just gotten home, you turn and go right back out.”

“Kelly, that’s my job.”

“And I understand that, but…it…makes me feel like I’m replaceable, to you…” The frown formed on his lips as he let go of her hands, and sat back on her legs.

“Kelly, that’s ridiculous. I couldn’t replace you, not in a million years.”

“Then why not tell them that you are not available at all hours of the night? You need to be home, you are needed at home, because your girlfriend needs you, too. I can’t be in this place alone so much, I’m just too....” She hadn’t intended to say any more, so as the words flew out, her face burned crimson, and she clamped her mouth shut.

“What?” he asked, confused. 

“I…am afraid to be alone, at night. Alone, in this bed, in this flat, while you are out there working. That…is why I sleep on the couch, with the TV on. It makes me feel less alone…and I know you’ll wake me up to take me to bed if you see me there.” She planted her hands at her sides on the bed, and slid her body back to sit up in front of him. 

“…why didn’t you ever say so?” Magnus asked, completely baffled. “I would have stayed home more.”

“Oh, come on,” she scoffed, shaking her head as she put her feet on the floor, and stood beside the bed. He watched her pick the pictures up again, and move towards the closet with her shoulders slightly slumped. “I couldn’t tell you that I was afraid, while you’re out there, fighting the bad guys, and helping everyone else who was afraid,” she admitted, opening a box on the dresser to put the photos away in. 

“Why not? I thought that’s how this worked – you could tell me anything, I can tell you anything. Would you come back here, and sit by me?”

“I’m just putting these away so they don’t get ruined,” Kelly sighed, shoving the box back onto the shelf. Magnus watched her, frowning, as she released the box, and closed the closet, but didn’t come back. Sighing, he pushed his body to the edge of the bed, and climbed to his feet. If she wouldn’t come to him, he’d go to her. 

He planted his hands against her hips, and backed her to the wall, holding back a smirk as she grunted. 

“Magnus, stop.”

“Listen to me. All you ever had to do was say you didn’t want to be alone. I can’t promise I’ll be here every night, but I will be here as often as possible. Just…you can’t expect me to know these things, I can’t read minds.” Her eyes dropped, and she nodded.

“I know, I just…come on, have I ever been afraid of anything since we met? Aside from spiders?” she added, pursing her lips as he smirked. 

“I can remember the first time we broke up…it was because you were afraid I was cheating on you, not working late.”

“And I know better now,” she pointed out, as he pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“It was only because you hadn’t met him yet…and now you know he’s out of his mind.”

“Yes. Yes I do. Which is why I called you and apologized, and asked you for drinks,” she admitted softly, lifting her eyes to see him smile. 

“And I said yes, because I knew if you had just met Wallander, you’d change your mind about me.” Kelly sighed, and slid her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head against his as he embraced her. 

“I’m just a fool, Magnus, I always have been. The smartest things I ever did was say yes to meeting you the first time, and calling you the second time.” Before she could say anymore, she squeezed her eyes closed, and yawned, blushing as she did. 

“Come on, darling…let’s go to bed, hm? It’s late…and I think we’re both exhausted,” he murmured, kissing her lightly before taking her hand, and leading her to the bed, shutting off the light in the process. She watched his hand fumble with his phone, holding the button until it shut off, before he dropped it onto the night table, and pulled her body against his.

“You don’t have to shut it off tonight,” she chuckled, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

“Too late. I’m only focused on you and sleep. And since I have you right here…sleeeeeep,” he groaned, making her laugh as she wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled in.

“Sleeeeep,” she echoed, before she closed her eyes. 

When morning came, and Kelly woke up, she was instantly aware she didn’t want it. For a moment, she laid still, wondering what woke her, until the knocking continued. Groaning, she pushed her body from the mattress, and shuffled out of the bedroom, passed the living room, and to the front door, peering over to see steam rolling from beneath the bathroom door. Well, at least Magnus hadn’t left yet. 

Yawning, she unlocked the door, and pulled it open, smiling sleepily out at the elder woman on the other side, dressed so well, it was hard to imagine her living in the same building as them. 

“Oh, dear…I didn’t mean to wake you,” she instantly apologized, making Kelly chuckle.

“No, it’s alright…my alarm, uh…it should be going off any minute. Is everything alright?” she asked, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

“Well, I have to leave early, and I got so wrapped up in getting ready, that I forgot to take Pepper out…if I leave you a copy of my key, would you mind letting him out before you leave?”

“Oh, that’s no problem, Mrs. Harrington.”

“Are you sure, dear?” she asked, even though she was already smiling gratefully.

“Absolutely.”

“Oh, thank you so much, Kelly…here is the key…I’m just going to grab my bags and I’ll be gone. Thank you again, dear.” 

“It’s no problem, Mrs. Harrington. You have a good day,” she added, waving as she closed the door. 

“She’s out and about early,” Magnus said from behind her, causing her to jump and drop the key as she turned. Laughing softly, he walked over, and kissed her forehead.

“I thought you were still showering,” she laughed, slugging his shoulder playfully. 

“Finished as she asked you to take Pepper out. Are you sure it’s no problem?” he teased, securing his hold on the towel around his waist as he knelt down for the key at her feet. 

“Shut up, Magnus. You know she hates putting me out.”

“Or maybe she just has some sort of obsession with asking if you’re sure.” 

Kelly planted her fingertips on either side of his face, and guided him towards her, capturing his lips lightly with hers. He closed his eyes, moaning softly into it, just as she pulled away, and smirked.

“Has he called you yet?” she asked, making her way back to the bedroom. Groaning, he turned, and followed, shaking his head.

“Don’t know – phone is still off.” It was clear she was shocked – she turned around, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. He laughed, and pushed his finger against her chin to close her mouth, shaking his head. “Honest. Just woke up and went to shower.”

“I’m shocked. He could have called you! A hundred times!” Rolling his eyes, Magnus stepped over and turned his phone on. She could hear him curse as it repeatedly sounded, telling him he had missed calls and voice messages. 

“Not a hundred,” he mumbled, putting the phone to his ear as Kelly pulled on a pair of shorts. 

“Pretty close,” she teased, stepping up behind him and placing a soft, lingering kiss on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, groaning softly, as her fingers traced up his side, and down his arm, until they grasped the key he had picked up for her. “I’m going to take Pepper out…I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Tease,” he called after her, starting the message again on speakerphone as he moved to dress.

Giggling, Kelly moved down the hall, and opened Mrs. Harrington’s door, smiling as Pepper, the small Chihuahua, jumped to greet her.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she said, lightly petting the top of his head. Just inside the door hung his leash, and, with a soft click, she clipped it to his collar, pocketing the key and closing the door as she led him down the hall. 

The two stood outside, Kelly holding the leash in one hand while Pepper sniffed around, looking for a place to go to the bathroom. She stepped after him, humming softly, while she waited, not aware of the car parked across the way. 

Magnus lifted his head, hearing the voice on the message warning him that these criminals were not amateurs. They called themselves the Seven Devils. They were going after cops, and they were doing what they had to in order to make them vulnerable. They’d already struck inside the station, and it didn’t look as if it were to stop anytime soon. The only good part of the entire message was hearing Hoglund’s voice tell him that, as of that morning, only two Devils were left – the other five were involved in a car chase, wherein three of them were killed, and two were in critical condition at the hospital.

The gunshot made him race out of the flat, thankful he had already clipped his holster to his jeans. He shoved his phone into his pocket as he burst out the side door, narrowly missing the bullet as another shot was fired. Dropping down, he yanked the gun from the holster on his hip, looking around in time to see the gun pulled back into the vehicle across the road. Without a second thought, he took aim, firing into the car as it squealed down the road. 

“Kelly!” he called, shoving the gun away and jumping from the steps. She didn’t answer, and he rounded the side of the building, skidding to a halt when he heard Pepper’s panicked barking, and saw her feet poking out from behind the large oak. “Oh, god…please, be okay,” he whispered, racing the final few feet. 

Her back was pressed to the tree as she leaned into it, clutching Pepper, struggling to catch her breath. 

“Oh, God, Kelly.” Her eyes shot open as Magnus kneeled beside her, and, without a second thought, she released the dog, throwing her arms around him. 

“What the hell happened!?” she cried out, as he pulled her against him, and closed his eyes, grateful she was alright. He could feel the pull of her arm, which she resisted, as Pepper tried to run around, but was stopped only because his leash was looped over her hand.

“Come on, let’s get you back inside,” he finally said, catching his own breath, as he helped her up. 

She couldn’t let go of him, her body trembling in his grasp, but he managed to move her arm enough to follow the leash and pick up Pepper before quickly rushing them into the building. Just inside the door, he clasped his hands on either side of her face, looking her over before kissing her forehead softly. 

“Go upstairs…stay away from the windows…I’ll be right up,” he ordered, already pulling his phone from his pocket. She sniffled, and nodded, clutching Pepper back against her body, as she turned, and shuffled her way down the hall to head up to their floor. She could hear his voice, faintly, behind her, as he caught Wallander on the phone, and told him they were both shot at. 

Pepper jumped from her arms as she released him back into his flat. Her fingers trembled as she hung up the leash and locked the door before heading back to their flat, but as soon as she was inside, and the door was latched behind her, she felt her breath leave her body, and she collapsed to the floor, unable to stop shaking. 

She had been right beside the tree. Pepper was finished, he was just sniffing, and she knew there was no rush, not yet, to get back inside. Her feet moved a step forward, and it was only as her feet caught, and she stumbled, on an exposed root of the tree, that the shot sounded, and it narrowly missed her. It whizzed by her ear, she heard it, she almost felt it, and she could still hear it in her ear. 

Pursing her lips, her hands flew up, and she swatted at her ear, hoping the sound would go away, hoping she would open her eyes and it wouldn’t have happened. But in that moment, the door opened, and Magnus lowered himself to the floor beside her, pulling her into his arms as he kissed the side of her head.

“Are you alright?” he whispered, completely enveloping her in his lean arms, his gentle, slender fingers combing through her hair. Her body fell against his, and she reluctantly nodded, knowing that, yes, technically, she was okay. After all, she wasn’t shot, she wasn’t bleeding – well, her hand was, but that was from the fall – and she was still alive in his arms. She was okay. 

“Don’t let me go.”

“I’ve got you,” he murmured, as she hooked her arms around him, and held him against her. 

It wasn’t long before Wallander arrived, Hoglund in tow, and Magnus did have to climb off the floor to talk to them. By then, though, she had stopped shaking, and had removed herself to the bedroom, fumbling with her phone until she called work and told them she wasn’t coming. 

After a while, Magnus wrapped his knuckles on the door, and peered in at her as she sat in the chair opposite the windows, completely out of view unless a person stood on the matching floor in the building across the way.

“Kelly?” 

“Hi,” she murmured, smiling softly at him as he returned the smile and walked over for her. She rested her head on his stomach as he stood beside the chair, and laid his hands on her back. 

“You aren’t shaking anymore…that’s good.”

“I’m shocked I’m not – never been shot at before.”

“And you won’t be again, if I have anything to say about it.” She closed her eyes, and slid her hands around his waist, sniffling softly. “I need you to do something for me, Kel…and I know you probably don’t want to.”

“What?” she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt. With a soft chuckle, he shifted, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I want you to go stay with your sister. I can drive you there, but you need to stay until we catch these guys.” Sniffling again, Kelly lifted her head, and looked up at him, nodding slowly.

“Okay…” Admittedly, he was a little surprised that she wasn’t fighting him, but it made him smile again, and he reached for her hand to help her stand.

“Just pack a few things…and I’ll take you over now.” She nodded, and pushed her hair from her eyes, stepping around him to gather a bag of clothes. 

Magnus hated that she was stuck in this place now, having to be sent away from their flat just because he was a cop, and therefore, a target of the two remaining Devils. As much as Kelly loved her sister, she hated living with her. They were living together when he met Kelly, and she was incredibly excited when he asked her to move in – so much so, it only took her a day to get her things into his flat. Glancing around the bedroom, and watching her pull open the closet, he knew she wasn’t happy about it either. Her face was blank, her eyes empty, as she fumbled with the hangers to grab a few outfits for work. Clearing her throat, and stuffing them carelessly into her duffel, she retrieved some clothes from the dresser. She wasn’t going to fight him – the last thing she wanted now was to get shot at again, and she knew he was only making her do this to keep her safe. Her fingers hit the top of the dresser, and she stood there quietly, letting her eyes dart between her jewelry box and the picture of her and Magnus a year earlier. The two of them were curled up on the grass, and her arm was held out to take the picture of them. It was supposed to be a smiling picture, but he couldn’t help himself – as she positioned the camera, and pushed her finger into the button, he leaned forward, and turned her head towards him, capturing her lips in a kiss that was caught on film forever.  
Seeing her stop at the side of the dark wooden dresser, Magnus frowned, and moved up, sliding his hand around her waist. 

“Kelly?” he asked lightly, seeing her dip her head a little. 

“I’m scared.” Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean her head against his shoulder. “I don’t like this, I don’t like…leaving you, with those maniacs out there. What if something happens?”

“Nothing will happen,” he murmured, kissing her temple. “We’re going to get them, and you’ll come home, and everything will be good again. Because I won’t let anything happen to either of us,” he added, as she smiled softly, and nodded as she looked up at him. 

“Okay…you promise to call me tonight? And tomorrow? And th-“

“Yes. I’ll call…or text you…I probably won’t get to see you until this over, but…I will make sure that you are alright.”

The gravel crunched beneath the tires as he stopped the car in front of Kelly’s sister’s house, clear on the other end of the city. Shifting in her seat, she tried to ignore how unhappy she was leaving by reaching for his hand, and putting a smile on her lips.

“It will be alright, Kelly. Promise,” he assured her, lifting her hand and brushing a kiss to her knuckles. She blushed, and nodded.

“I believe you. Keep in touch, Magnus, or I’ll find you, and beat the hell out of you.” A laugh sounded, and she grinned, as he pulled her in for an embrace, loving that his laugh made her smile. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Kelly…you be safe,” he said, smirking as she looked up at him. She cupped her hands on either side of his face, and leaned in, brushing a very light kiss on his lips. 

“Call me tonight,” she whispered, exhaling softly as she pulled her head back some. Magnus watched her move her hands to release the seatbelt that had her strapped back against the seat, before sliding his hand out over her leg, and stopping her from opening the door. Her eyes fell to his hand instantly, and she held her breath as his hand squeezed her knee. “…Magnus?” she asked softly, carefully raising her eyes to see his looking back at her. He tapped his fingers against her cheek, and led her back over, pressing a sweet and tender kiss against her lips. She whimpered softly, and slid her hand around his neck, keeping him close. After a moment, he finally pulled back, and smiled as she gasped softly for air.

“When this is over…I’ll do that more often,” he promised, seeing her smile sheepishly.

“You better…” Kelly looked at him for a moment, before dotting a light kiss on his nose.

“I will,” he assured her, moving his hand as she reluctantly opened the door, and climbed out. With a heavy sigh, Kelly slung her bag over her shoulder, and made her way up the cobblestone path, glancing over to wave one more time before he drove away.

*

A few days passed, with the only contact with Magnus being via text. He had called, that first night, just to let her know he’d made it home, and locked himself in the flat. Kelly was exhausted. She adored her sister, and would never be able to thank her enough for introducing her to Magnus. But living with her was another story. Her sister Carrie was a night owl, up from dusk to dawn, part of it spent out partying, the other part spent sitting up with friends in the house and laughing, or talking loudly. It was hard enough for Kelly to sleep, not knowing what was happening with Magnus or the devils, but to have to fight for sleep over the sound of Carrie and her friends laughing and talking was near impossible. 

It was mid-afternoon, and for the first time in the past several years, Carrie was up and dressed, ready to go out for dinner at a normal time. Not with Kelly, though – she was to visit friends a few hours away. Kelly looked at her sister as she pounced into the room, her red hair wild around her face, robed in tight jeans and a black V-neck.

“How do I look?”

“Smashing…as always,” Kelly answered, rubbing her hand over her eyes to ward off sleep.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come, Kel?” She shook her head, but flashed a thankful smile.

“No, no. I’m just going to stay in and rest…Magnus doesn’t want me to be in the public eye until this is all over.” Carrie scoffed, and Kelly frowned, raising a brow to prompt her to explain.

“He just doesn’t want you to go out because he knows you’ll find someone to tell you they love you.”

“Magnus shows me how he feels, Carrie. And that’s enough for me.” Carrie rolled her eyes, and tugged on her jacket as she plucked her keys off the hook near the door.

“You’re being foolish, staying with him. I know I introduced you two, but I didn’t realize how much in love he was with his work as opposed to a real person. You’re better off without him,” she advised, before blowing a kiss towards Kelly, and darting out the door. 

“…better off without him? Yeah…as if you know what’s best for me,” Kelly muttered, pushing herself to her feet. It was true – it had been quite a while since Magnus told her he loved her. But she didn’t push on it, she knew he was distracted by work. And the little things he did – the kisses, the flowers, the nights he shut off his phone – those were the things that told her how he felt. 

Shoving her fingers through her hair, Kelly paced the floor of the house, trying to decide between lying down on the couch, lying down in the spare room, or taking a shower. As tense as she was, she was certain a shower would only end with her passing out in the tub, and, instead, made her way towards the bedroom, nudging the door partially closed behind her as she flopped on the bed.

Magnus pushed his foot harder into the accelerator, his phone flipped on the seat beside him, as Hoglund’s voice told him what address they found in the car for the sixth devil. He could hear Wallander in the background, yelling for him to wait for them, but he just couldn’t, he knew any delay could be devastating. 

The door opened silently, and the dark boots didn’t make more than a soft thump as he entered the house, weapon drawn at his side. He cast his eyes around, making his way as quietly as possible through the living room, around the corner, listening to the sounds to find out where she was. Music breezed softly out of the back bedroom through the cracked door, and he nodded to himself, continuing down as his finger lay across the trigger. 

Her back was to the door. Her eyes were closed. Her hands were tucked beneath her head as she was curled into a ball. She could hear the softest squeak as the door nudged open, but she sighed, and didn’t turn to see, assuming it was only her sister. It wasn’t unusual for Carrie to come back minutes after leaving, poking her head in to check on Kelly before running out again. 

But then she heard the click of the hammer, and her eyes went wide with panic, already moving her body to the edge of the bed. 

One gunshot, extended by another. She cried out, diving to the floor beside the bed, and clambered to get beneath it as if it would protect her. As she wriggled on the floor to turn, she saw two people on the other side of the bed – one standing, one laying, his fingers jerking against the floor, the gun no longer in his hand. 

“Kelly?” His voice was like heaven in her ear, as she scrambled backwards, looking up to see Magnus’ fearful face peering over at her. Her eyes were wide, but she shoved her hands sharply into the hardwood floor, forcing her trembling body to her feet as she threw herself at him. He barely had the chance to holster his weapon when her body connected with his.

“Magnus,” she gasped, clutching to him as he locked his arms around her waist, and pulled her against his frame. It wasn’t until her arms hooked over his shoulders, her hand latching against his neck to keep him close, that she realized his heart was thumping as hard as hers, and she buried her face in his shoulder, her entire body trembling. 

“Are you alright?” his voice finally sounded, forced out of his throat to sound calmer than he felt. She had nodded last time, despite the fear raging through her, but this time she couldn’t nod. It wasn’t until he asked that she realized no, she wasn’t. Gulping hard, she pulled back, and lowered her arm from his shoulder, turning her head to see that the bullet had grazed her, and she was bleeding. It could have been worse, and they both knew it as he glanced over his shoulder, and grabbed a sock from the dresser, pressing it against her arm. As it stood, she knew she would be feeling it later, when the adrenaline wore off.

The door bounced against the wall a few rooms away, and he used his free hand to catch her cheek as she jerked to see.

“It’s alright…it’s Wallander,” he assured her, and she moved closer, dropping her head to his shoulder with a soft whimper.

“Magnus?” Hoglund called, as the pair reached the room.

“We’re alright…she’s been grazed, but he’s…” He hadn’t even thought to check, but finally turned his head as Wallander kneeled to check his pulse.

“…dead.” Kelly lifted her head, and moved her eyes to see Magnus turn green. Forcing a breath through her teeth, she slid her hand beneath his, to hold the sock, as he looked at her graciously, and made a run for the bathroom. Some things certainly never changed.

The breeze was chilly on her bare arms, but she bit the bullet, so to speak, as the medic finished wrapping the bandage around her arm.

“There you go…good as new,” he smiled, before standing and making his way back to the ambulance. She nodded a thank you, before wrapping her arms around her legs, and lowering her chin to her chest, wishing that her heart would stop beating so roughly, that her breathing would even out again. She heard the door open behind her, but didn’t move until she heard her name.

“Found you, Kel.” Blinking, she rolled her head, and formed a tiny smile as Magnus sat beside her, crossing his arms in his lap. “How’s your heart?”

“Trying to make a point that I’m not okay with gunshots,” she answered, pushing her fingers against her chest where her heart was. “So…is it really over?”

“Yeah…we caught number Six this afternoon…found this address in the car…and you saw what happened to number Seven,” he sighed, running a hand over his tired face. 

“You saved my life, Magnus…you know that, right?”

“I do…” he replied, reaching out for her hand, and watching her smile grow some as she took it. “And I would do it again.” A soft chuckle passed her lips, and she rubbed her free hand against her eyes.

“And Carrie thinks I’d be better off without you,” she said suddenly, making him frown and tilt his head as she shook hers. 

“It was her idea that we go o-“

“I know…but she said it was because she didn’t know how much you loved your work,” Kelly sighed, shaking her head. 

“…what did you say?” he asked, somewhat concerned. She felt the blood rush to her face as she glanced over her shoulder.

“Can we go home now?” It made him uneasy, that she wouldn’t answer, but he wasn’t going to press her – it had been a long afternoon. Instead, Magnus helped her to her feet, and handed her the car keys, poking his head in to let Hoglund know he was leaving before following her out. 

It was an awkwardly silent car ride, with Kelly’s attention out the window, and Magnus’ on trying to figure out what she could have possibly said to Carrie that she couldn’t have told him on the stoop. He was honestly worried, but let it fester until they reached their flat, where she shuffled back to the bedroom, and fumbled to change her shirt. 

Sighing, Magnus tossed her bag to the floor, locking the front door behind them as he followed.

“Let me help you,” he offered, taking hold of her hand and helping her weasel her way out of the shirt. Her face was pink once it was only in his hands, and she smiled, nodding.

“Thank you.”

“…what did you tell Carrie?”

“When?” He stared at her blankly.

“When? When she said I was no good for you.” 

“Oh…” Kelly shifted, and turned away from him, sighing softly as her fingers dug a button up from the closet. “Well…what she actually said was I was foolish to be with someone who didn’t say I love you, and that I was better off without you…” she replied, swinging her arm lightly to lay the shirt over her shoulders. He stared at her again, but this time with worry and sadness in his eyes.

“What did you say to her, Kelly?” he begged, and she frowned, turning her head to see him.

“I told her you show me that you love me. And what does she know about it, anyway? She spends her nights partying and her days sleeping – she doesn’t know anything more about us than what I tell her.”

“Apparently you haven’t been telling her good things,” he replied, and she felt her face fall as her good arm reached up to touch his cheek.

“One time, Magnus. One time, I was upset, and mentioned that I couldn’t remember the last time you said you loved me – I always say good things about you. She just doesn’t listen to me.”

“You know that I do, though, don’t you?” he asked, knitting his eyebrows together. She tapped a finger on his nose, and smiled softly. 

“That’s it. You do that, you don’t say you love me, but you do tip toe around it. Is it really that hard for you?” she asked softly, and he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist to gently pull her in for a kiss. 

“I love you. I didn’t think I needed to say it, if I was showing it.”

“You don’t,” she replied, before nudging her nose against his lightly. “But it’s nice to hear.”

“Then I’ll tell you I love you more often. Every day. And twice on Sundays.” That made her laugh, and she slipped her arm around him, nuzzling her face against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> \----  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site_


End file.
